


The Accident

by LovelyReader96



Category: DBZ-Fandom, DragonBallZ, Dragonball, Z - Fandom
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyReader96/pseuds/LovelyReader96
Summary: Anita works with the famous briefs on finding out what the difference is between humans and saiyans. She brings up the idea that maybe she should have a saiyan child with none other then Raditz to understand fully what a halfing saiyan goes through within the problem is hes dead and has been dead for many many years! But just in Anita's luck the Briefs have kept his body in a deep scientific freezer. In bringing him out of the freezing temperature of the freezer Anita has unknowingly brought him back to life. With the sudden realization that 1. The egg took the sperm but also 2. the baby daddy is alive and well and wanting to be part of the babies life. While in the other hand Anita wants nothing to do with her "Baby Daddy". Was this all just a super big Accident or will this surely bring love out within two people?





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this chapter!!

Anita wasn't sure what she was thinking when she thought of this plan. But it had to be done! There was no going back on this. She had tried days upon days in trying to find out in why the saiyans off springs were so strong. She had wrote paper after paper about the saiyan children but yet writing and observing wasn't enough.

She had concluded that the children were in fact stronger then their own fathers. Anita wasn't on this per say for herself but because the leading scientists husband had wanted answers. Answers to why his son who was 9 years old had become super saiyan while he the saiyan prince of blah blah had turned super saiyan when he was 35. She had remembered when the saiyan prince had came barging into the lab.

He was furious and knocked the swinging door to the lab clean off its hinges. Bulma briefs was at her lab table with other scientists including Anita who sat in front of her. She had a tiny white clipboard in her hands as she wrote every single thing Bulma said. While everyone had flinched and coward away from the menacing man. She had her head bent down and her hands on a telescope. She never flinched or even acknowledged the menacing man behind her. Anita had stopped writing to hold the clip board closely to her chest as she watched the man seething. She had always seen this man a far never so close like right now and also not as anger either. The saiyan man growled he seemed like a wild dog.

"You should stop growling like that Vegeta you're scaring my scientist." Bulma said coolly as she twisted the knob on the telescope. Anita watched in awe as Bulma still kept her back to the saiyan man. "You damned women I have sent many messages through your stupid interns. All have never came back most likely you put them back to work!" He told her. He was literally seething of irritation as Bulma still had her back to him.

"Yelling wont make me listen also all the interns never brought me my message they all quit saying they cant work in a place where quote on quote "a savage man roams free". " Bulma brought a single hand up doing a quotation sign before sighing. " Also you cant be barking orders to these people. They are scientist not servants!" She explained. Anita swallowed thickly as she watched the scene more. Bulma gasped bringing her hand up. "Anita Anita get this now write everything now!" Anita jumped at the order hesitating slightly

but went ready to write.

"No! No more of this nonsense women ! " Vegeta reached over Bulma making Anita squirm uncomfortably on the other side of the table. This mans muscles were really huge it made Anita want to scream out to Bulma because it looked like he would squish her. He grabbed the telescope from Bulmas grasp and yanked it over her head. Bulma gasped leaning forward. "Vegeta the hell are you doing!" She asked turning around in her chair to the saiyan man. Vegeta stood there both of his hands wrapped tightly around the telescope.

"Listen women and I'm telling you personally I want you to do a study of my race! I want to know why our child is stronger then I was at his age. If you can discover why then maybe just maybe I can become much stronger then that idiot Karrot." Vegeta explained thoroughly as he placed the telescope down into an unexpected scientists hands. The small scientists fell forward at the weight of the item.

Anita felt a small light bulb burst inside her head as she thought about Vegeta's proposal. Studying a saiyan! An alien creature not from this world be so exciting and so so.. Anita felt a small smile tug up her cheeks as she felt the sudden realization that maybe if she took this on she could most likely get honored for figuring out the answer and also actually have a steady position here at the briefs establishment.

Bulma rolled her eyes as she brought her arms across her chest. "Tell me Vegeta who in the right mind will now want to study about the saiyan race. You scared all of my scientist have to death I don't think-" "Me I'll do it " Anita spoke out loud raising her hand up. She had side stepped the other cowards of people and had now stood in front of the pair. She took a deep breath as she starred at the two. Bulma had a out of fish look as she starred at,Anita. While Vegeta had a very stern look to him as a single brow was raised. "What do you know of any of this? Are you not just an intern-"

" An intern of biology sir." Anita countered with a nod. She watched as the man turned to look to his wife who had looked to him. She sighed before looking back to Anita. "Fine you take on this project anything you need ask me for it. I want a monthly paper telling me what you have been studying is that understood?" Bulma asked her. Anita couldn't believe it she had finally what she wanted. A chance to actually work her degree to the fullest

She bowed down her hair hanging over her head. "Thank you " she said fast.

Anita nearly fell over a small child in her haste of trying to find the . "Wow!" She cried out as she fell forward her arms still wrapped tightly around chest with papers. She had to pay attention to her surroundings she always just went straight forward never looking around almost like a wild wart hog. She watched as the floor made haste to her face as fell. "Hey lady you should watch out!" Exclaimed the small child. She felt two small arms snake around her waist stopping her from falling face first into the floor. Anita sighed out in relief as she was placed onto her back side. She looked over to her hero and saw it was none other then Trunks.

The boy stood there his small hands placed on either side of his waist. He had an almost similar face of a seething certain saiyan. If the boy had dark black hair he would be an exact replica of his father. Instead Anita noted the gene of color passed to the small child giving him purple locks. Anita sighed. "Trunks stop calling me Lady its Anita remember I'm not a stranger." She told him before she stood up slowly leveling the papers more into her arms. She looked around herself making sure no more papers had fallen out of her grasp.

"Also where is your mother Trunks I have another proposal of mine to ask of her." Anita told him looking about in again. She had to be sure to get each of her papers to show Bulma her plan. Her plan that would either make her seem sane or rather insane. "Oi whats this? Is this a womens body? Why is there a womens body...wait a second ehhhhhhh thats my-" Anita turned around to see Trunks wide eyed as he starred at the image before him.

She sighed before grabbing the paper away from his small chubby hands. It was a picture of Bulma when she was pregnant with Trunks. Anita had requested such picture to see the difference between a regular womens body during pregnancy and then Bulmas."Thats why you should be careful where you stand!" Anita barked before she brought a closed fist down onto his head. "Ow Hey Anita!" Whined the small child he brought his hands over his head rubbing away. A single tear had come out of his left eye.

Anita stuffed the paper of his mothers half naked body back into her paper full arm. "Next time I wont help you out you mean old bitch!" Trunks cursed as he still rubbed his head. Anita seemed to have paused in doing what she was doing and felt this strange twitch on her left eye. She felt her head slowly start to turn to him a small smile cracking up her cheeks.

"What was that Trunks? Did you just call me an Old bitch!" Anita yelled clearly offended. Trunks starred wide eyed up at her. Anita watched as he dropped his hands to side before he turned the other way and dashed off down the hall. "Hey! You little brat get back here!" She yelled after him but Trunks had ran so fast a gust of dirt had picked up and stayed in the air.

She waved her hand about taking the dust away from her face. She felt the twitch start to go away slowly before she finally realized that she had been having an argument with a 9 year old. But yet that remark had offend her more then she realized. She was only 22 and still trying to understand what exactly made her so unattractive to the males. She had tried 4 other times to get a boyfriend but at last she was way to into her work and way too cold said most of the men. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment before starting towards Bulmas office.

Anita sighed in relief in finally making it to the office with out another problem. She walked to the door making sure to put all of the papers up in one arm she brought her free hand and knocked. Anita stepped back from the door and waited for any response. "Come in." Ordered Bulma from the other side. Anita felt slightly nervous she could feel her hands start to shake slightly. What if Bulma called her insane and said she was out of this project. She really needed this project! Anita took a deep breathe before pushing the door open.

She found Bulma seated at her desk looking at her laptop. Anita stepped in and closed the door behind herself before advancing towards her desk. "So Anita what would you like done today? If its Gokus blood again I think we'll have to call Gohan again to hold him down." She told Anita as she typed away at her keyboard. Anita grimaced at the thought of getting Goku's blood again. That was hard the first time she didn't need him again.

"No thank you Bulma I have a steady amount. I actually have a proposal for you." Anita explained as she finally reached her bosses desk. She placed the papers down on the desk besides Bulmas laptop. "What would you like done Anita?" Bulma asked as she closed her laptop seeming more interested in what Anita had to say. Anita swallowed thickly as she realized she now had her bosses attention.

Anita moved the papers around gathering the important ones which were charts. "I-I" Anita needed to calm down and tell it. She took a deep breathe and spoke. " I did a couple of tests on the saiyan race and realized something Dr. " Anita paused grabbing a paper with charts. "Here this shows Goku and his children. And then Vegeta and his child. Right here you can see that each child has either 3 purple lines going through the chart or just 2. The highest with the 3 purple lines is Gohan and my theory is is infact that maybe depending on the fathers bloodline the children will either become strong from a strong father or weak like the father." Explained Anita as she showed her paper work.

She watched as Bulma went wide eyed before bursting out in laughter. "Oh my gosh don't tell Vegeta about this he'll have a heart attack!" She told Anita with another fit of laughter escaping from her mouth. Anita raised a brow in not understanding why Vegeta would be angry. If anything she thought he would be happy- okay maybe not happy but pleased something was discovered about this.

Anita brought out another piece of paper. Here was her chance she had to explain what other test she wanted. " I wish to put my theory to the test I would like to if I used Goku's brothers sperm!" Anita stated boldly. She went through her papers again and pulled out a single bundle of papers types together with an old ruber band.

Anita paused in what she was doing her fingers tips just touching the top. She had to keep going if anything she had to test her theory out! "He-Here I have pictures and tests and charts down by the other scientists years ago Dr. Briefs. And through these tests I have concluded that maybe maybe it does depend on the childs father. So in conclusion I want to take the sperm of Raditz and make a child." She stated. She placed the bundle of papers on the desk and looked up at Bulma her boss to see her reaction.

Bulma had since throw away her childish behavior. Anita noticed that she had actually taken a stern look to herself as she starred down at her. Anita swallowed thickly had she crossed the line? Bulma brought her hands together on her desk. "Anita although this sounds very good we can't just use a women and then use a baby.

We'd be way to inhumane even on our part just to have a child and then what Anita? Who would give that child love and a family?" Bulma asked. Anita felt the itchy urge to cry as she felt the rejection. She couldn't take an answer like that.

She had to get Bulma to give her permission to unfreeze the saiyan man. Once she had that she would then gather some samples from the saiyan man and then finally see if it were true. If all halfings did turn super saiyan young. Although this was a rather bad idea and maybe she wasn't thinking thoroughly about this. But she was going to take the sperm of the saiyan man and use it.

"But Dr what if-" Anita felt the blue orbs burning into her face by Bulma as Anita went again. She had to do something she believed this would really help!

"What if I was the women!"


	2. Chapter 2

Anita couldn't help but feel the tip of her ears start to burn as she realized what had tumbled out of her mouth. Her throat quickly began to tighten as she tried to swallow but tragically failed with each passing second. Had she seriously said those words?

"What if I'm that women!"

Was she seriously putting her body up for this experiment?Was she crazy for even letting her body go off on its own literally going on auto pilot and uttering those words. She curiously gazed at her boss Dr.Briefs to see what reaction she got to such a rash statement.

Was it truly Anita's fault for wanting to keep her boss interested in the topic? Bulma sat transfixed on Anita who was clearly in the middle of the office. Her blue eyes were wide with a small glint of wonderment.

Yes this is what she wanted from her boss ,she had her trapped surely now. Or was it more like Bulma trapped her? Anita covered a cough quickly covering her mouth with her hand. This is where Anita could successfully state her reasons for this choice right?

Instead Anita still held her slender pale hand up to her face her eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't think of anything to say at all it was like she was frozen with shock. "Oh great Anita you finally got her on the hook and you can't even utter a few more words?" She cursed herself in her mind as seconds turned into minutes. Until she watched her boss calmly lean forward bringing her hands up on the desk neatly folding them on top of one another. Bulma slightly shook her head side to side before she responded.

"Anita although you putting yourself up for this challenge is very, very interesting but-" Bulma brought her hands apart lifting them up so that both of her hands were and her shoulders shrugged upwards and she widen her eyes slightly. "A big but-" Anita dropped her hand from her face feeling the heat that was once at her ears travel to her cheeks making her feel as if she had a sign saying "idiot scientist".

"But Anita what about the child? What will you do with the child after you gain your answer? That is what worries me!" Bulma stated giving Anita a stern look as she waved about her hands. Well there it was! Anita felt as if everything she had worked so hard on just lay like a useless paper weight on Bulma's desk.

She could feel those same tears start to build up at the rim of her eyes. Of course this whole experiment was about an infant half breed but not any kind of half-breed but an actual alien slash human half-breed.

That was what had Anita accept such a test even if it meant using her body in the process although it did terrify her but at the same as her heart started to slow down from her out burst and Bulma's rejection her mind started to tick away. She felt her angry tears start to disappear from the rim of her eyes as she thought about her response to her boss. Anita looked squarely up at her boss her chin high and ready to deliver a blow of pride. She was not going to take a no for an answer.

Before her lips could even move a much more sinister voice blocked her completely off nearly making her fall to the side at the sudden intrusion. "I want this done." His voice just as dark and raspy as she remembered from the other times she had interacted with him.

Anita turned slightly around and saw that Vegeta stood near the door way his arms were crossed over his chest. His face as always held such a emotion that never seemed to disappear ever.

Anger

Anita followed him with her gaze as he walked past her to settle between her and her boss Bulma. "Vegeta this is not up for questioning. What I say goes don't you see the inhumane part of this?"She asked her husband. Her husband in turn made a gruff sound before turning his dark gaze to Anita who was just standing by watching with wide eyes at the pair.

She didn't like the way he was looking at her at all. It was like being watched by a lion before he jumped on you. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Vegeta sir?"She asked. She watched as he lightly titled his head to the left making a motion it seemed to get closer to the desk. Anita jumped at the chance as she made her way closer to the desk.

Vegeta looked back to his wife before he brought one of his hands down onto the desk grabbing a piece of paper. Anita watched as his dark eyes drafted across the paper reading it rather quickly.

"I don't see what the problem is. This to me seems like a rather tasteful experiment. If anything as soon as the child is born I'll make sure to make it disappear so that no one has the burden of taking care of it. "He stated as if it were nothing. Surely he was kidding? Anita peeked at her boss and saw that Bulma had her lips pressed into a thin line. Her blue nicely done eyebrows were bunched up in a tense expression.

"Vegeta that is out of the question!" Bulma's voice is what broke the silence as she worded her disagreement. Anita wanted to thank a god for having a boss like Bulma. She never stayed quiet about anything she was always ready to lash out on anyone. While Anita just had fights with kids like Trunks this morning.

But back onto the main topic at hand Anita felt as if they should get a green light to get going. If anything she would benefit with learning about the body of a pregnant women and also about the effects of your DNA mixing with an alien.

She had to get a yes from Bulma or else all would be lost and when it came about for when the child was born she was sure she would either one put it up for adoption or give it the Sons family she was sure chichi wouldn't mind another child.

"I don't see why this whole idea is out of the question, women? If I remember correctly you had literally thrown the same idea back at me 9 years ago."

Anita nearly felt her eyes bulge out from the statement that was just presented from Vegeta. How could he so easily say that while a complete stranger stood inside here with them? If memory worked for Anita she remembered as she worked on the blood samples for the saiyans Bulma had walked in to check up on her and had stated something totally different.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Flash Back//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Anita was standing before a white table that had 4 different bags of blood each labeled with different names on top of it. Her hands worked across an air keyboard that was the newest thing the Briefs had made all inspired by the youngest Brief, Trunks. It was literally just a key board that wasn't a solid object of any sorts it was like a red line that spewed out from a small camera on the wall.

Once activated the light would then come out like a straight line and turn into a digital red key board. It was suppose to save space and money or like Trunks said now he can sit where ever in the house and play his computer games.

But for Anita it made it 10 times easier for her to just guide the key board where ever in the lab so she can mske notes or just sit down for abit. But for now she had the air key board infront of a huge plasm screen tv as she tried to analyze each strand of DNA that came through the screen in front of her .

Her eyes were so focused on the job at hand she hadn't seen a certain blue haired women walk in. Until she felt a hand grab her shoulder gripping softly. Instantly the air key board disappeared from Anita's hands as she twirled around. She jumped away from the grabbing hand and placed her hands up in front of her.

"NO!" She yelled out. Instead of seeing an offending man she saw her Boss with a cup of coffee in her hand and a smile on her lips. She started to laugh out loud with each passing second making the red head blush furiously.

"Dr.Bul-!"Anita pointed at her with a single finger gasping slightly with embarrassment. "Dr. Briefs why would you sneak up on me like that?" She asked feeling rather foolish to think that any man would even come after her. She watched Bulma ,her boss, place a small white tea cup on the table. "I brought this for you. It has a shot of espresso and maybe a shot of a little something I made myself- "Bulma winked as she leaned over covering her hand over mouth almost cupping it. "A family secret." 

Anita couldn't help but feel a single red brow tug upwards in question before she relaxed her body. She walked towards the table and grabbed the small tea cup with the tip of her fingers. She could feel the slight burning before she grabbed it fully and felt a small sigh escape her lips. "Thank you very much Dr. Briefs. Um-" Anita quickly looked around the lab for two seats so they could set down . She placed the cup back on to the table as she went to a chair covered with papers and placed them on the floor. 

"Please seat down Dr.Briefs how rude of me to just-" "Anita please I won't be here long. I just wanted to ask how goes your analyze of the blood samples." Bulma asked as she took a sip of her coffee. 

Anita turned slowly back to her boss feeling the tip of her ears burning up from embarrassment as she walked back to the table with the tiny white tea cup. She picked it up from the table and quickly took a sip. The warmness of the coffee slowly trickled down her chest filling up her stomach as she took another sip before she answered. "Well I have an idea that might be true and might not be. It seems what is factual Dr.Briefs that both saiyan men have chosen a very very strong mate. As an example you Dr. are a very strong and well-" Anita couldn't help but purposely take a sip of coffee drowning out her final word. 

Anita swallowed greedily another sip of the coffee as she knew after this final gulp she had to finish what she had started. "And what Anita?" Bulma asked with a raised blue brow her lips were in a very loose grin. Anita felt as if she was literally in a land mind without anything showing her how to get out safely. She smiled anyways before finishing her piece. "And well very vocal and sometimes mean spirited."She answered honestly. 

She watched as her boss laughed at her response. Her chuckled ringing out in the lab was a lot more different then the other laugh of humor. This one sounded very forced. Which made Anita want to retract her statements and wished she had kept her mouth shut. Anita placed the cup on the table before bringing her hands up and started to wave them about. "Please don't think this as insults of any kind I just analyze everything and thats what I came up with."She told Bulma. 

Bulma brought a single pale slender hand up silencing any other attempts for Anita to explain herself. "To be honest Anita I fee as if that factual information isn't so far fetched. I have to say that could explain what happened 9 years ago when me and Vegeta did our own experiment of some kind a very much heated kind." Bulma coolly says this with a wink and a small blush over her pale cheeks. Anita wanted to melt into the floor after that response why would her boss say such things!

"Of-Of course." Was all she could muster to say...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////End Of Flash Back ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Anita wasn't sure if she should still be in the office after the statement by Vegeta was stated. She looked across the room to Bulma and watched in slight displeasure. Bulma was standing up her hands were firmly planted on the desk. 

She looked like a lioness ready to attack anything that went in front of her. If Anita had more time she was sure she would have had it in the bag but that was before her bosses husband came through the door taunting Bulma and now spilling the beans about the real reason behind Trunks creation. She couldn't help but look over to Vegeta with a slight glare. How men were so different from women no matter the species. Anita took a steady breathe through her parted lips that were slightly gaped open in shock still. 

"What is it? Why are you showing this emotion for , because I state the truth?"Asked Vegeta he was eyeing her up and down with little to no emotion. Was he serious?! Anita wanted to slap a hand down her face at the question Vegeta had stated so loudly without even thinking. Apparently it seems that this is where Trunks got his brain power and also straight forward responses. She should probably just go and let her boss blow off steam.

"Dr-Dr.Briefs I'll take my leave I-" "Its over. I want you, Anita, to abounded this project." Bulma's statement neatly cut Anita in two. She quickly paused in her steps her legs felt as if they had turned into solid blocks of cement, it felt as if the very floor would swallow her whole. She had spent maybe at least a whole year on this project maybe even longer. Bulma still stood ready to strike a finishing blow if necessary at Anita.

"But Bulma-Bulma I don't understand a years worth is going to go down th-" "No its final and thats that. Thank your sponsor for getting the project canceled." She pointly said before sitting back down in her comfortable seat. 

"Don't you dare go into one of your hissy fits now women. I didn't think you-" Bulma brought her blue eyes to bore into her husband. "You and me talk alone now." Bulma stated never bringing her blue eyed gaze from her husband. Anita knew the meaning behind those words and just left the office. 

She closed the door behind her softly before feeling the actual feelings about hat happened come over her. She felt her eyes water and her heart start to speed up in humiliation. How could Bulma just cancel her project like that? She had put so many hours into it with out even thinking about her personal affairs missing out on dates and birthdays. What should she do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Anita stood outside the office door with her hands still gripping on the door knob. She couldn't believe what just happened in front of her just 2 seconds ago. Her one chance in trying a, maybe yes unethical, project that would help Vegeta but also help build up her career. And now as she stood outside the door trying to think clearly she couldn't stop the feeling of humiliation. And lets not forget where was she going to end up now.

Anita let the door knob go and felt her hand tense up from the strength of holding on for too long. She brought her hands together rubbing them to soothe the pain away. Anita took one more look at the door before turning her back to it. With each step she took it felt like she was ending her chances of ever being able to get into this work place.

She was just a intern trying too hard to take as much as she could from this and now...Now she was either going to end up as the intern forever or maybe actually get a real job in a lab that was not to her liking. She let her hands drop to her side as she walked along the hall. Something felt like it was missing like something was suppose to happen right about now.

Her eyes started to burn slightly as her vision started to blur out of control. This is what was missing! Anita quickly brought her hand up to her cheek as the tears started to roll down. Her throat started to clench tightly as she tried to swallow. She started to sob softly as she walked down the now empty hall way. Her fingers glided slickly a long her face as she tried to wipe them away.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop crying and wipe away her tears. "Oh its not fair!" Anita finally cried out. She stopped walking because she couldn't see where she was going anymore. Her tears were now coming out to fast and her vision was too blurry. Maybe Anita could continue on the project? She continued on wiping away her tears away letting out sniffles. How could she ever continue this project if Bulma had already disbanded it!

"Oi! Old hag what gives?"

Anita nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden sound of a tiny voice behind her. She wiped a way the final tears and cleared her throat loudly. "Nothing gives Trunks. I-I just need some time to myself alright."She told him as she wrapped her arms around herself. Anita rubbed her arms softly with the palm of her hands.

"Time to yourself ha! For what you're a lonely old hag remember you have no sex life at all!" Trunks boldly told her. Oh that comment literally stabbed Anita right through the chest and when did Trunks know about her lack of a sex life?! Did he even know what a sex life was? Did he even know what sex was?

She felt her head awkwardly cock side ways towards the 9 year old boy her eyes shining of anger. He stood just mere inches away from her his blues eyes were narrowed as he starred up at her. And a small childish smirk played on his lips as he stood there with his small arms crossed over his chest.

She didn't have time to fight with the small 9 year old and she sure as hell wasn't going to give him a response to what he just told her. Instead Anita took a deep breath and let it out of her mouth in a rather irradiated sigh.

"Leave me alone Trunks."She told him again trying not to be dragged by the boys taunting. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the small boy bring a single finger up wiggling it about. He closed his eyes and made a tsking sound through his slightly opened lips.

"No way! You look like you've been dragged through the dirt. Usually you have an ugly look any day but today I could hear you crying!" He stopped abruptly his eyes opening rather wide and a small red streak of a blush came over his pale complexion.

He through his small hands up waving them from side too side as he looked away. "I mean you sound like a dying cow. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a cow in the building you know."Trunks told Anita as he soon just dragged his finger across his nose his blush still show casing his embarrassment.

Anita turned around to him and watched his face closely. She brought a hand to her hip and couldn't help but look down at the boy with her narrowed eyes. "A cow? Trunks you were actually worried about me weren't you?"She asked with a cocked eye brow raised. She couldn't believe this little bully was really worried over the reason why she was crying. She couldn't help but feel a smile tug upwards slowly as she watched the small purple haired boy tsk.

"Men don't worry over such pitiful things of a women crying ,duh. I was just wondering if it wasn't about your sex life.... what was it? Maybe-Maybe I could help you."Trunks said slowly as he brought his blue eyes back to her. He was standing arms crossed over his chest and his cheeks still redden. He sure was trying to act like a certain saiyan man right now.

Anita shook her head slightly side to side feeling her short red locks swaying back and forth. She slowly got on her right knee and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Trunks thank you for worrying over me but-" She gave his shoulders a slight squeeze from both of her hands. Oh wow she hand't realized how muscular the saiyan children were getting to be. Trunks was eyeing her waiting for her to continue she smiled and went on.

"But its something that can't be fixed. Thank yo-" "I can take you to the Raditz dude!" Trunks quickly interrupted her his words swimming about her. He had a determined look in his eyes and his mouth was in a very thin line shut tightly awaiting for Anita's response. Her eyes widen in surprise at the boys sudden words. Had he just said what she thought he said??? Raditz's body? The body of the saiyan man who would have been apart of her project?

But the very project Bulma had disbanded. Anita felt as if a delightful feeling wash over her erasing the ache of worries and the ache of anger. It was as if Trunks had dumped a bucket of nice refreshing water all over her after a long day out in the sun. She pulled Trunks into a tight hug earning a quick gasp from him. "Oh Trunks you have no idea how good of news that is for me!! All this time I thought you never liked me!" Anita nearly sang out. She felt Trunks small meaty arms snake around her body lightly squeezing back.

"I-I never disliked you Anita I just uh! I just hate when I see ugly women cry!"

Anita tensed slightly in his grasp at the sudden turn of events. Did he not just try to help her out and now he was back to being a bully. Anita felt as is she wanted to fall to the side at those words. Didn't she deserve to actually have one person say she was hot or hell even cute!

Anita brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed him at arms length away from her. "You know you sure know how to make someone feel good and then bad real quick." She uttered lowly her green eyes narrowing slightly down at the boy. Trunks shrugged under her grasp making her want tot drag her hands towards his neck and strangle him. But instead she let him go and slowly stood back up on her two feet. She wiped away the dust that collected on her knees.

"So show me-" Anita felt as if the very words died in her mouth as she quickly thought about something. Bulma had disbanded her project but now she was having Trunks ,aka Bulmas only son, to show her to the very body she was to never touch? Was this alright to do? Why was this nagging feeling all of sudden coming out of its cave?

She had wanted to to try anything anyways to finish the project but yet as she stood there looking down at Trunks. He had no idea how this worked he was just a boy who saw "an ugly women" crying and trying to make her happy. The question was "Is she making the right decision?"

The feeling of confusion slowly entered her thoughts now and it made her stomach twist painfully around. This wasn't good at all! What was the right choice? She brought her hand to her stomach slowly stroking her covered stomach with shaken hands. "Trunks maybe I- Or we shouldn't. You must have heard the conversation going on then to have this idea pop out of no where."Anita stated.

"Only parts of it. But who cares what my mom thinks. If you want something done just go for it. If anything if you get in trouble by my mom she'll forget about it and move on." He claimed as if he had been known to get under her skin. Anita couldn't help but want to believe the words but that was childs play. She wasn't Bulma's daughter she wasn't even a niece. She was a worker going into her bosses stuff.

But the advantages of going along with this project would help maybe fully understand many things. For one about the DNA of the saiyans! Two she could probably gain many things in being pregnant with a saiyan child probably use some new found medicines and see how it works with a growing child in her womb. Maybe even figure out if having an alien gene makes labors much more harder on the women or easier?

"Take me before I change my mind!" She finally stated after much thought about the subject. She would do this for the name of a new discovery and hopefully maybe gain something else she wasn't sure of? A small human being that most likely would love her no matter what. Is that what she seeked as well?

"Geez okay okay no need for shouting just follow me." He told her before he turned his back and made his way back towards the way they came. Anita stood her ground for little bit longer starring a hole into the ground.

Yes this was the correct answer.

"Come on old hag!" Trunks voiced awaking Anita from her thoughts. She felt a vein en large in size at the sudden taunt from Trunks. "ERR Hey you bully stop calling me old hag!" She barked as she quickly followed behind him bringing a closed fist hard on the back of his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Anita watched a few feet a way as Trunks approached this huge double steel doors that loomed over them. He walked towards this small glass scanner that was built at the side of the door. It really went perfectly with the steel door. The glass scanners little clear door slide open showing a green clear glass as Trunks hovered his hand over it. A small beeping sound echoed around them as he placed his small meaty hand firmly down on it.

**"Reading for match!"**

Anita took a step towards trunks as she looked over his small body and watched as a light green line went up and down underneath Trunks hand. "A scanner? Are you sure you can access this part of the lab?"Anita asked skeptical if Trunks could even get in . She had known many people who had tried going into certain areas of this building and had failed. They even almost got terminated from this work place because the alarms had gone off.

It almost made those people look really guilty as if they were trying to steal from the Briefs. Trunks scoffed. "Please my mom made sure I was the first one to have access to everything. Remember Anita I'm the son of a scientist who is going to own this whole corporate building." Trunks stated ever so cheekily. Anita felt as if that comment was like a slap to her face. She could feel her ears start to warm up slightly and her eyes narrowed. "Oh you cheeky little-"

**"Welcome Trunks to "Animation Room" "**

Anita looked quickly over to the double steel doors and watched as they slide open quickly the metal almost sounding like it were groaning. "See told ya old hag."Trunks expressed with a sigh as he walked past Anita who yet again felt the pained slap in the face. She rolled her eyes in irritation and followed right behind Trunks.

'Well sorry Mr. Litttle scientist but I thought your mother would be more stricter on where you go!" Anita retorted. She followed closely behind Trunks her gaze floating about the "Animation Room". She tensed rather quickly as the groan of the steel doors was heard again as they closed back up.

Leaving them locked in this lab room. She hoped this little purple haired bully knew how to get back out because from what she saw it looked like to get back out was a voice command. The lab room was a huge it that had two small white seats that were directly in front of a huge glass window. It stretched from one side of the room to the other and inside the glass window was another room with an operating chamber inside. A simple gray slab stood right in the middle of the whole room behind the glass window.

"What do you know about this room Trunks?" Anita requested breaking the silence between the two. She walked closer to the white chairs and noticed a computer desk right in front of it. The whole keyboard was decorated with switches and buttons and another glass scanner.

"Um You don't know Anita! Aren't you like the trained scientist here?" He inquired. Anita looked over her shoulder to Trunks who was standing next to another table looking down at the papers. She rolled her green eyes.

"I thought you were going to one day take over this place? Shouldn't you know more then me Scientist." She taunted back. She looked back to the key board and brought a hand down towards the glass scanner. It slide open showing the clear green glass. It looked like it needed another reading. "Well duh! I am but I'm also just 9 years old. I'm still a kid you know!" He answered back. "Trunks come over here and place your hand on this glass scanner it needs your reading."Anita instructed quickly.

She heard the small boys foot steps quicken its pace towards her. She watched as his small meaty hand landed squarely in the middle of the scanner. The small light green line came to life reading underneath his palm.

**"Reading for match!"**

She didn't doubt in her mind that his reading would go through but it was still there taunting her. What if the alarm went off all that self talking to do this would go out the window. And worst she knew she would be fired on the spot for using her bosses son as a way to do something so illegal. Anita waited anyways very silent as she watched that little line go too many times back and forth.

**"Match found turning on "Animation Room" "**

A sound of almost like a swirling machines coming to life came about the room as Anita and Trunks watched the Keyboard light up before them. Anita brought her green upwards to the glass window and watched as tiny screens poped up on it. Showing files and even small clips of doctors surrounding people on the slab in the next room in front of them. "Anita I -I think I want to get out of here already." Trunks stammered . She felt his small body bump into her before she looked over to him. His blue eyes were scanning the screen strangely as fast as his father did with the paper back at the office. Must be a saiyan thing then.

"Trunks just let me do this alright real fast and I promise we can leave just as fast." She pleaded. Trunks nodded slowly his purple locks swaying slightly from his head shake. Anita brought her gaze back to the screen and wondered if this was something very new Bulma was working on and then stopped. But why stop?

**"Type in subject to use."**

Anita nearly jumped up from fright at the women's voice that came on. She looked down at the keyboard before her and watched as it glowed an aura of green. The letters neatly glowing like a heart beat. She placed her hands down on the keyboard and started to type fast the name.

**"Raditz Saiyan Male "**

She wondered what exactly this program did. What she need for her project was just a sample from the host which she would then turn into a sperm like base and then would inject her self with side base. But to get the sample from the host she needed to do all these extra steps such as unfreezing a piece of the male and then if that sample was good then proceed on.

But if the sample was to for gone because of the freezing temperature she would then have to go back and try again. But this? What was this for? Animation? That sounded awfully like if it would quickly skip a couple of the steps and go straight into bringing a piece of the host alive.

"Anita look!" Trunks quaked.

The small video clips and files were covering up the glass window to what Trunks was pointing out about. She looked back down to the keyboard and pressed a couple of buttons hoping it would make the glass clear.

**"Clips and files put away now recording new subject."**

Anita looked up and nearly fell over from pure shock. An enormous male lay on the gray slab that looked way too small to hold him. Those muscles were way to huge it looked as if they burst at any moment. His hair was literally flowing off him like a black inky sea gracefully hitting the sandy beaches. In fact it was almost covering him up and the floor beneath the gray lab. His face seemed to hold a story of pure anger frozen in time like the people who were frozen with volcanic ash thousands of years ago.

Her eyes wandered around his body from the other side of the glass and she shied away from the other part of him that was very unique.

**"Subject Raditz is ready."**

Anita looked back down at the keyboard before her and started to type away her request which she hoped would work. "Anita thats Go-tens, my friend remember him, uncle. Hes like some saiyan warrior that also worked with my dad." Trunks stated. Anita nodded to his response as she finished with her request. "Yeah the son of Goku right? And really wow thats pretty cool." Anita told him as she then looked up at the glass window and watched.

A very thin machine arm came down from the ceiling and made its way towards the man on the gray slab. As it hovered over the mans chest it zig zagged downward quickly to his huge thigh.

**"Press button to proceed."**

Anita raised a single red brow in confusion. "A button?" Anita said soflty. She brought her green gaze back down to the key board for any glowing red button purpose maybe a red glow or even a yellow. But nothing was there. "Hey Anita I think its inside there."

Anita looked back and noticed a button glowing red of course but on the other side of the enormous man. If anything the size of the man nearly covered up the whole side of the wall. Did she really have to go in there? Maybe thats why Bulma stopped working on this project... This seemed more dangerous then she realized. Maybe thats why Bulma her boss didn't want her to deal with a dead body as well. She took a deep breathe and before walking away from the desk she gave Trunks a look and a few simple words.

"Trunks If anything goes wrong I want you to press this anything I don't want you destroying anything." She pointed to the two switches that stood next to each other almost looking like a light switch. "I got it press that one just hurry up. I want to get out of here and play with Go-ten!" He wanted to yell at him because she really didn't think he actually understood which button. Hell he wasn't even looking at her when she told him.

"Fine I'll be right back. " She told him before she turned from him and made her way towards the door that led into the room. She walked up to it and it immediately opened with a soft sliding sound. She swallowed thickly before entering the room for some reason she felt really intimidated with this huge man in the same room as her.

She walked in the room and heard the soft sliding sound as the door behind her closed. Why was she freaking out so much. This body was soulless and couldn't attack her let alone cause any harm. Also as she through a glance towards Trunks she had a saiyan ,although he was half, right in the next room.

She made it rather quickly to the button on the other side of the room and pressed it she watched as the thin machine slowly descended downwards to the thigh. It paused mere inches away from the it before bringing out a needle and quickly piercing the skin. It injected some sort of green liquid and then proceed to transform into a scanner that you would see at a store held by cashiers to scan huge items.

A red light flashed onto his skin and started to scan over it immediately a single bell like sound made Anita jump slightly. The thin black robotic arm retracted from the body and hovered over the thigh.

**"To stage two"**

Anita farrowed her eye brows in confusion what was stage two? She watched as the black robotic thin arm immediately dart towards her. The scanner pointed towards her. "AH!" Anita shrieked. She watched as the robotic arm doubled into 4 arms surrounding her. She tried to back up from the arms that were trying to cage in her but she hit the back of the wall instead. "Trunks the switch! The switch!" She hoped he understood her she looked over to him and saw he was pressing all the buttons!

More black thin arms descended from the ceiling onto Raditz body hovering mere inches way producing the needles and injecting him with the green liquid. Anita felt a tug of her lab coat and watched in horror as the robotic arms turned into tiny wires for hands and pulled apart her lab coat. She felt the cold metallic wires touch her skin as it lifted up her shirt exposing her belly. The scanner in one of their robotic hands went down to her belly and clicked. She felt almost like a burning sensation traveling from her belly button all the way down to her private area. **"GAH! T-TRUNKS PLEASE STOP THIS!"**

All she could hear was glass shattering as her eyes started to lose focus on anything. The white room was beginning to melt away with each passing second. The burning sensation stopped and simple bell sound surrounded her. She felt small arms go around her body as she pulled away from the wired hands. "T-trunks." She muttered before finally let the darkness over take her.

**"Animation completed"**

**"Stage two completed."**

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Anita"

**_"Anita"_ **

**_"I am disbanding this project. You are not to continue Anita!"_ **

**_Anita wasn't sure but had Bulma always been so huge and scary. She was standing in front of the scientist who was literally towering over her. Bulma had on her usually white coat with her hands stuffed inside the pocket but she looked different._ **

**_She was seething with white foam coming from the edge of her tainted pink lips. Her usual bright and oval shaped eyes were now sharp and cold. She brought her pale slender hand from the pocket of her lab coat showing sharp like talons as she pointed a finger at Anita._ **

**_"You are not going to have anything after this!" She thundered her voice nearly making Anita's ear drums explode. Anita quickly slammed the palm of her hands on her ears as the sound of Bulma's voice still echoed. She bent slightly over as the pain continued. What could she do? Her boss was was going to end her life!_ **

**_"B-But Dr.Briefs my life!" She told Bulma her voice trembling with fear. Bulma started to laugh her voice rather high pitched as she brought a hand up to her mouth. She covered her mouth as she continued on laughing sounding more like a mad women. "I don't care Anita. You never had a life anyways."Bulma retorted. Anita felt her heart squeeze tightly as those words swam around her. Where had she heard those words from? She let her hands drop to her side slowly._ **

**_"I am worthless aint I." She mumbled. Of course she was! She was a worthless "no body" that messed up and now was in a hell that even Vegeta would lose his mind in. Her vision started to blacken as she stared down at the floor in front of her. Bulma's laugh still went on behind her as Anita started to leave this strange world. Was she dead?_ **

**_"Anita"_ **

"Anita"

She felt probing fingers near the side of her face making her want to swat them away. But she tried to move her fingers or even her arms but she couldn't. It felt as if they were too heavy for her to lift them up. Was she still dreaming? The last thing she remembered was this painful burning sensation that appeared down her stomach as soon as that wired hand had flashed something on her. She tried opening her eyes but all she could do was slightly flutter them.

"Mom, Mom ! Anita is waking up!"

"Trunks calm down, okay! Back up a little bit more she needs room to breathe."

That sounded like Bulma and the little bully Trunks. She tried once again to open her eyes and felt them slightly flutter open. The light quickly blinded her making her wince slightly. "B-Bulma what happened?" She tried asking this question but her throat felt dry , so dry her voice it cracked. She cleared her throat.

"Bulma?" She asked. Anita slowly started to sit up feeling her back ache but most of all her stomach started to burn as her muscles were slightly squeezed together. She brought her hand slowly to her stomach as she sat up more. Her eye sight slowly started to focus on the people and the room itself. "Anita slowly now." Bulma told her concerned. Anita winced at the pressure of another hand on her back as she was pulled more up.

Bulma stood in front of her with her with a concerned look on her face. Anita stopped moving to stifle a cough from coming from her mouth. "Anita you were in an accident." Bulma told her. Anita looked away from her unsure what she had meant. An accident? How could she had been in an a accident if she remembered correctly she wasn't even driving. Was she??

Was she ?

She felt the cold metallic wires touch her skin as it lifted up her shirt exposing her belly. The scanner in one of their robotic hands went down to her belly and clicked. She felt almost like a burning sensation traveling from her belly button all the way down to her private area. "GAH! T-TRUNKS PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Oh how could she ever forgotten what sort of accident she was in. She could feel her heart start to race, all at once as her stomach feel to her feet. "Bulma I-I" "I told mom it was my fault. I had wanted to show you how cool I was."Trunks interrupted immediately he was behind Bulma standing near the wall. His arms were crossed over each other as he leaned so causally against the wall.

Trunks wasn't even starring at her he was looking to the side and Anita could swear she saw a slight blush upon his cheeks. Wait had he meant? If she remembered she had asked him to take her there. "Trunks what are-"

"But you know for begin an adult you really are stupid."He concluded stopping Anita from talking anymore.He gave her look making a small zipping hand motion over his lips. Anita felt herself almost fall to the side at pure surprise of him acting like a little bully again and also the motion of his hands.

She balled her fists as she shook slightly. "Oh you little bully." She cursed through her clenched teeth. Trunks looked to her delivering a smirk her way. "Trunks take a step outside we don't need you making her upset now do we!" Bulma told him sternly. Trunks shrugged his shoulders before turning to the door to leave.

"So Anita I have to apologize for today." Bulma began she took a seat on the edge of the bed she was starring intently down at her hands. Her fingers were interloped with each other as she began her apology. "I didn't mean to put you in such a bad spot. Anita I had to be stern with my husband and also the whole concept of the project was-was so wrong and Trunks dragged you down the basement-"

"Dr.Briefs please you don't have to say such words to me. It was my fault for thinking up such an idea. You were right I shouldn't have gone against your words." Anita clarified feeling more ashamed as she realized what Trunks had been trying to do. He had put the blame on himself so she wouldn't get fired or worse banned from practicing anything again dealing with medicine.

Bulma sighed before speaking. "Anita I have some other news as well but I have a question to ask first, What happened down in the animation room? " Anita froze up in shock and terror as the question lay between the two. Should she tell her boss the truth and risk getting fired? or should she say she didn't remember everything. Anita could feel a slight head ache coming on as she thought about the two options.

She slowly dragged a hand through her hair as she sighed softly. "To be honest Dr.Briefs even I don't remember I- I was knocked out cold." She told her stuttering slightly. She watched as the blue haired women slowly turn to look at her. She was eyeing her closely before speaking.

"He's alive, Raditz. He was brought to life and I want to know how my son did it. " She pauses shaking her head slightly before beginning again,"He couldn't possibly have found out how to work such complicated machinery. All records of such project that had been done today have been lost due to Trunks throwing fire blasts at the mother board." She brought a hand up to her small chin stroking it lightly.

"But if you had been awake you would have seen it. Well Anita do you want to know why we stopped the Animation room?" Bulma asked. Anita couldn't believe she was going to be let in on this project.

"Yes Dr."Anita told her feeling excitement build up in her chest as Bulma stood up from the bed and walk towards the window. She grasped the strings and pulled on them making the binds tumble down shutting her and Anita in slight darkness.

"Animation project code name "Skeleton " was made after my husband and my close friend had died. As you know the dragon balls we have can only be used so many times on a person to bring them back to life before they stay-" Anita watched as Bulma went silent. She wrapped her hands around her self as she continued her story.

"I couldn't just let them stay dead Anita. I love Vegeta and when he passed away do you realize what I did? I started to count how many time he had been ever been brought back to life. At that moment I thought how would it be to just animate someone back to life. So my top rated scientist came together and we hatched a plan. "The animation room " was made code name "Skeleton." " Bulma let her arms fall to her side.

Anita couldn't believe the interesting concept of this conversation it was amazing and also a eye opener. Thats what those videos were of those men and women being brought to life. The videos upon videos and documented diary's were of her boss and the other scientists trying to figure out the correct amount to put into dead bodies that would bring them a live and well.

"Dr.Briefs the man Raditz he is well isn't he? He is like how he was before death?" Anita asked suddenly understanding why her boss wanted her answers. Did she dare say Bulma's son was lying or should she stay quiet? "Yes Raditz is a live and well. Too well we had to call in Goku to calm him done. It seems he listened to Vegeta more then Goku. All the basement is destroyed from the battling Goku had dragged his older brother into. " Bulma sighed closing her eyes before shaking her head from left to right.

"I swear that Goku is an absolute Idiot!" She voiced to Anita. Anita nodded to her response but couldn't help but think about the man Raditz.

She remembered how big and burly the man was. He nearly was twice the size of the table slab that was under him. It made her feel excited at the chance of meeting said man but also worried as well. She wanted to jump of the bed to see how this project had gone to see him alive and walking around might be a great thing to see since he was the first success ever. But wait hadn't she also did something else during that time.

Trunks had destroyed the mother board so maybe it never did anything. If anything maybe thats why it burned her skin the way it did.

She brought a hand slowly towards her stomach area and felt slight bumps raised upwards from her skin. She had remembered that the machine had said stage two. Had it completed its process or had it messed up before that? "Bulma I want to see the man. " She swallowed thickly before starting again. "I want to see the saiyan man ,Dr.Breifs. " She corrected herself. Bulma nodded before turning from her.

" I think he still is inside the training room with Vegeta. Vegeta's briefing him on what hes missed so far. Its been more then 9 years I think since hes been died. Anyways let me show you to him just remember approach him slowly Anita. He's been dead for a long time hes still trying to get used to things."Bulma told her as she walked around the room towards the door.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It hurt to move anywhere that was for sure. Anita was at the edge of the bed gripping tightly with her hands. Every time she took a deep breathe the pain echoed all inside her never stopping. She put her foot down and tried to apply pressure but it just made pain throb about her body. "Damn." Anita cursed softly as she closed her eyes for a second to try to control her breathing before looking up at her boss.

Bulma was standing near the door watching with calculated eyes on her. "Anita are you sure you can get up?" She asked her. Anita nodded giving her a slight smile but it felt like she was grimacing more then smiling. "I'm fine Dr.Briefs just still little um dizzy." She admitted. Anita placed her feet back on the hard floor and started to stand up slowly. The burning pain in her neither regions started to appear as she pushed off the bed.

Damn it hurt even more as she walked towards Bulma it like a spike driving itself inside her stomach and twirling around. She placed a hand on her stomach and applied pressure slowly trying to hold her insides from the twirling motion it was experiencing. "Anita I think its best if you lay back down. Raditz isn't going to go anywhere. If anything hes stuck between Vegeta and Goku." She added with humor clearly laced in her voice.

Anita sighed before nodding slowly in defeat. "Yeah I'm sorry Dr. but this news that a person was brought to life is something out of a fantasy novel." Anita told her as she made her way back to the bed. She stopped mere inches away from the bed before realizing that she didn't want to wait another minute the scientist in her wanted to go straight over there and study the man.

"Anita?" Bulma asked. Anita turned to her taking a deep breathe before letting it out. "Dr.Briefs I feel better promise. Lets just head to the training room and meet that man Raditz. I have alot of questions that I want answered." She told her. She hoped Bulma would say yes to her. Yes she was in pain but if she kept the thought of the fantastic discovery she was sure the pain would subside if anything. Bulma brought a hand up to her chin and stroked it thoughtfully before snapping her fingers.

"I was thinking I don't usually do this because the "pain killers" are very important but why don't I call a friend and ask him to bring it us?" She beamed as she dug into her lab coat quickly. "Pain killers?"Anita asked. If Bulma wanted to give her pain killers she had a couple bottle fulls inside her office. Bulma nodded as she brought her phone out and started to dial a number quickly. "Just give me two seconds!"She told Anita before turning her back to her. Anita wondered how special these "pain killers" were because honestly she didn't want to spend a pretty penny on something that would work the same as the pills in her office.

She watched as Bulma became irradiated with the phone call she made. She was tapping her foot and huffing about. She throw Anita a look of apology over her shoulder before looking back to the front. "Um Hello??? Aren't you suppose to be free 24/7? What could you be doing for petes sake you live with a cat that plays chess all day!" Bulma hung up the phone as quickly as she had said those insults. Anita raised a brow in surprise at the conversation. What person lived with a cat that played chess?

"Um Bulma if its pain killers you're going to give me I have some in my office." Anita told her. She watched as Bulma stuffed her phone back in her lab coat before turning to Anita. "No its not like the pain killers we have here its um" She paused. Anita wasn't sure what was wrong with her boss she had never seen her boss seem like a teenager being caught red handed doing something bad. Bulma coughed slightly before finishing. "They are like supplements made by a friend of the families that can heal anything." She concluded fast.

Anita wasn't sure if she should believe her boss but she did anyways. Supplements that healed anything sounded like it was some cover story for something bigger. "Well I can take a pain killer from our lab until your friend brings the supplements." Anita voiced. She just wanted to meet the big burly man before she lost the nerve to do so.

Bulma nodded. "Let me just send Trunks to go and grab it quickly for us." Bulma told her. Bulma opened the door and stepped outside, the door sliding close behind her. Anita sighed as she sat slowly back on the bed.

"I wonder what I should do? Should I tell her I was the one that basically forced Trunks into going in to that room? And what about this pain that keeps eating away at me?" Anita thought as she stroked her bruised belly. If she didn't let the secret out soon she was sure it was going to blow out of proportion and she would lose out of this job. Anita closed her eyes trying to relax. "Maybe I should just tell the truth." She spoke out loud sighing.

"Anita?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice before her. She hadn't heard anyone come in but there was Bulma with a bottle of pills in her hand. Had she heard her say anything at all? Anita grabbed the bottle from her bosses hand and opened it up giving her a smile. "Th-Thank you Dr. Briefs." She told her as she swallowed down the two pills. She winced as the dry pills forced themselves down her throat.

She closed the pill bottle and placed it back into Bulma's hand. "You're welcome Anita. Lets go ahead and head to the training room then." She told her. Anita nodded quickly feeling the pills hitting slowly making her feel less.

She slide off the bed gracefully onto her feet feeling slight pressure now on her stomach. It still did burn but it seemed the fury burn was cooling down. Bulma went close to the door and waved a hand in front of it as to open it and she waited till Anita walked through the door. Anita smiled at Bulma quickly uttering the words Thank you before passing her.

"Finally your up. Geez it didn't even hit you and you're literally throwing yourself around in pain."Chirped Trunks behind her. Anita resisted the urge to snap around and raise her fist to him. She took a deep breathe before turning her green eyed gaze to the small boy. He was standing near the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyebrows were drawn together in slight anger with a boyish smirk gracing his lips. Then as quickly as Anita turned to the small boy a swift hand came crashing down hard on to the back of his skull.

His blue crystal like eyes nearly bulged out of his skull from the surprise impact his mother delivered on behalf of Anita. Trunks immediately grabbed the back of his head with his chubby fingers stroking his head his purple locks departing from the injured area. "Trunks what have I said about being mean to Anita! Also if it weren't for you she wouldn't be the one in this mess." Bulma's very words seemed to strike Anita quickly down. Trunks stayed silent as he looked down to the floor with a slight red tint hovering over his nose. "Trunks." Anita thought hopelessly lost in thought in telling Bulma the real truth. She wasn't an evil women? Right?So why is it she didn't say anything to object against Bulma's blame over Trunks. Instead she stayed quiet rubbing her bruised stomach slightly as she walked besides Bulma feeling her lie hanging over head for everyone to see.

"Now when we are inside the room Anita I want you besides my husband at all times. This Raditz man has already attacked many of my workers already. " Bulma's words awoken Anita's memory to first time seeing the man. She looked over to her boss in shock that the saiyan man had attacked her colleagues. Her mind raced fast as she thought how weird it was to have people with the crazed man. "Dr.Briefs why would workers be in with the saiyan man?" Anita asked quickly. Bulma sighed loudly before turning a corner.

The only sound at the moment were both ,Bulma's and Anita's, sneakers hitting the hard marble floor. "I at first thought Raditz after fighting Goku and my husband talking to him would have settled him down. It seems Raditz ,like his younger brother, fears needles just as much. So add 10 times more craziness you have a super crazy saiyan man throwing tables around and throwing people. That's why I told you what I told you in the room I don't want to add you to a list of law suits that are being built up at my door step."Bulma paused at a door and waved her hand over a key pad that was familiar to the one for the animation room.

"Bulma Briefs Identified"

The door was a similar build of the Animation room door. It was alot smaller maybe a couple feet taller then Anita and held a lighter tone of gray. It slide open with a swish inviting the group to walk inside. Immediately Trunks ran forward pushing past Anita slightly with a small shove as he nearly levitated across the floor his tip toes grazing the floor as he went forward fast.

"You know the best thing about having a son who flies around?" Asked Bulma as she entered the room. Anita raised a red brow as she entered behind her hearing the door slide shut behind her.

"Whys that Dr?" Anita asked as she gazed about the room. This was a training room? The passage they had entered into lead to another door way that was already opened probably by Trunks. It opened to a semi small room that was covered from ceiling to floor in gray metal. Every step Anita took earned a small Ting Ting from her steps.

In every corner of the small metal room held a bench that was made out of metal as well. She turned her wondering gaze towards the walls of the room and noticed on both sides of her held a huge glass window that covered the whole walls. She had never been to a training room before so this was a wonderment indeed. Anita inched her way towards one side of the room and saw Trunks flying about the training room with a smaller boy right behind him.

The smaller boy had pure black hair that seemed to be brushed all over the place. "Goten!" Anita thought as she figured out quickly who that little boy was. He stopped flying to grab his stomach and smile pointing a finger at the other boy Trunks. Who had stopped in mid flight blushing madly and pointing back at Goten with anger. "Its because I don't have to worry about mud on the floor and also no driving most of the time but hey you can get what you are given am I right?"

Anita nodded quickly without answering as she watched the boys fly about and even throw punches. She could never get over the surprise of how they could fly and fight. She had remembered the first few times she had meet the boys. They had pulled a bad prank over her. How? They throw her out the window on the 4th floor of the building to her death. Or so she thought before she was caught by Goten who was apologizing and saying they hadn't meant to go that far. Anita remember her chest hammering against her chest and how both boys were punished by the green man. Who was called by Bulma moments after Anita had came in crying into her office.

Anita blinked quickly washing away the images of those memorizes and turning her gaze towards Bulma. Bulma had since gone quiet and was starring up at the boys as well. Her blue eyes were glazed over with an emotion Anita couldn't really read. She wasn't mad that was for sure it almost as if she was proud or something along those lines.

Anita could feel the very lie she had been hiding from Bulma resurface to haunt her. She couldn't wait for it to come out or anything. I f anything her not saying anything at all and being here wanting to see the very man she had wanted to use as an experiment was very shameful.

"Dr.Briefs about today I-" "Anita its okay I know. I heard you before I walked inside the room and lets say after a few quick words my son told me everything. I should be the one apologizing." She told Anita. Anita shook her head immediately feeling even more like a jack ass as her boss stuck a hand up keeping her quiet.

"What Vegeta,my husband, said was true. I had wanted to do an exact experiment as you had came up with but I think it was more for me then for the science."Bulma admitted as her blue gaze stayed on the purple haired boy. "Dr.Briefs I don't understand? Shouldn't you be angry with me? And why are you telling me such a sensitive subject?"Anita babbled as she stood before her boss eyeing her. Bulma turned her blue gaze to Anita.

"Anita the pain you've been feeling. It feels like nails running up and down your stomach to your private area right?" She asked pointing to the areas with a raised blue brow. Anita felt her mouth fill up with pieces of cotton it seems drying up her mouth in seconds. She tried opening her mouth to speak but she just couldn't. What was she going on about?

"Anita calm down i want you to take deep breathes." it was as if Bulma was reading her very mind now. Anita nodded quickly before taking a deep breathe. "I did feel extreme pain Dr. I just thought it was because of the burn the machine gave me. " She answered honestly as she rubbed her covered stomach.

"You aren't wrong about that Anita but are you familiar with the women's anatomy?" She asked her. "Ye-Yes of course Dr.Briefs." She stuttered as she wondered what exactly her boss had meant by that. Bulma nodded. "Well I bet your wondering why I had made you walk all this way to just let loose on all of the information on you but I had too. I needed time to think before I acted bu-" "Information?" Anita interrupted. Bulma nodded.

"Of course you should know that in women we have our sex organ that have two egg carriers,so to speak. Well the machine scanned onto your sex organs and dislodged an egg making it prematurely make your body ready for the host." Bulma explained to her as quickly as she could. Anita couldn't believe what her boss was telling her. "Bulma what are you saying?" She asked. She knew the answer. She just wanted her boss to confirm what she knew. "Anita you're pregnant and I want you to tell Raditz that you're having his child. "

Anita felt her body freeze up in panic and in ....was that excitement? She needed to sit down for a moment and collect herself for a bit. Anita quickly remembered there were seats lined up around the corners she quickly walked to the nearest one. She felt her legs give out just as she made it the bench she grabbed the benches arm pulling herself quickly down on the metal seat. "Anita just calm down no need to react like that." Bulma reassured her. She walked towards her with a small white hand towel offering to her.

She could feel sweat gathering around her face and dare she saw under her arms as well. "Wait wh-what tell Raditz that I'm pregnant with a child that I wanted him to have no part of anyways? Why?" She asked Bulma grabbing the small hand towel. She wiped her face down with the towel before throwing it on the floor before her.

'Anita I told you not go through with this experiment in the first place! And then you drag my 9 year old son with you-" "Wait Bul-" "I'm not finished Anita don't interrupt me again! You drag my 9 year old son down to the animation room and you went and did the very thing I told you not to do. You are going to do what I tell you or you're going straight to prison for going through a private area! Do you hear me?! " Anita felt the whole world start to spin out of control as the very conversation was like toxic poison in the air making her choke and suffocate. Bulma was looming over her like a mother did to a small child.

Her boss was beyond angry now she was upset very badly. Anita couldn't speak or even move muscle the pain killers seemed to have started to wear off quicker then expected because the burning pain started to appear slowly back. Anita grabbed her stomach painfully as she leaned forward. "Damnit." Anita cursed lowly. The pain was really starting to crawl back up her body with very breathe she took in.

"Of course the pain killers just wait a couple more minutes I told my friend to arrive here no later then 30 minutes." Bulma reassured her. Anita nodded as she felt another wave of pain cross over her body. She wrapped her arms tighter around her waist before slouching forward in pain. She closed her eyes tightly and felt her lips open to let out a pained groan.

It was really starting to increase with very second time passed by. Now she understood why her body was hurting so much. She had used technology that was put under "Restricted" now here she was in so much pain. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as Bulma was pacing back and forth with her phone close to her cheek.

"Yajirobe! If you're not here in the next second I'm go-" Bulma stopped talking to listen to the person on the other line talking before her face flamed up in red. "Is that Korin?? Tell that cat.."

Anita drained out the conversation as the pain increased more and more. She tried to distract herself with anything that would take the pain away even for second. But she couldn't it was as if the pain killers she had taken increased the pain it was trying to take away.

"Anita?" Bulma asked. Anita sighed as she tried to sit up straight to see her boss. Bulma had since hung up the phone and was kneeling before her trying to peer at Anita's face that was covered with her red bangs. "Yes Dr." She answered through clenched teeth as another wave of pain went through her body making her want to yelp in pain.

Bulma placed a hand on her knee gripping slightly. "Anita I'm just going to be out in this room right here. I'm going to talk to my husband real quick and I promise I'll be right back." She told her before she stood up and walked towards the opposite door that held another training room.

Anita took a deep breathe before she dared to stand up from the metal chair. The spikes were driving themselves inside her further as she stood up slowly grasping the metal benches arm rest. What was she going to do?

She was sure when that Yajirobe guy would show up she was going to have to talk to Raditz and explain everything to him. But like she told Bulma she didn't want a family life! She wanted to test out this thing and then what? Well she hadnt thought she would bring that man back to life again either!

 

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell my idiot of a brother to tell those lab coats to get lost!"

Anita nearly fell forward out of shock at the sudden booming voice besides her that broke her from her train of thought. She forced herself to sit back down on the metal bench making a small spark of pain travel upwards from her bottom passing her lovely uterus and headed to her stomach. "AH!" She gasped grabbing at her stomach. "Whats the matter with you lab coat? Why are you squirming about in pain!" Anita couldn't take the loud voice anymore she looked over to the voice with a deadly glare.

"I'm pregnant ass hole!" She cursed as her words were sent flying to the booming voice. She immediately regretted the very words that had tumbled out of her mouth. Her heart started to beat itself against the wall of her chest as she stared up to meet a dark gaze. She could feel her eyes widen in shock as she realized who she had carelessly thrown her words at.

"Yo-You're Raditz." She whispered as she kept her green gaze glued on him staring up at the man. He was standing near her metal bench mere inches away. He was enormous in height and width which was what she had expected it to be.

And his hair was fanned out behind him like splashes on a white paper made by an unruly person with a paint brush. He was built like a true saiyan warrior from head to toe. He had his massive arms crossed over his chest as he starred her down. Anita felt as if she was paralyzed from fear of what she had just said to this man. He was alive and breathing in front of her!

"And why is that my problem?" He asked his voice rumbling making her very core vibrate. Anita felt her face start to heat up as the question bounced about in her mind. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't come up with the right words. Was it truly his problem to began with? If anything it was their problem, right? Anita quickly closed her mouth feeling her lips tighten together in a thin line. No ,she had wanted nothing to do with this man in the first place but yet here he stands alive and well before her. What was she going to do?

 


	7. The Bean

Bulma's demands pressed hard against her skull as she realized that fate had given her an opportunity she wished it hadn't given her. Did it have to be like this? What could she tell this saiyan warrior that indeed yes maybe it wasn't him who had created the problem but her and a machine. But also that he had a choice in this child's future.

 "Such a scary stare from such a small thing. What is it little women do I make you uncomfortable? " His teasing sliced through her cloud of thought. She felt her face instantly grow hot as his words bounced in her head.

"N-No thats not it at all! I-I just um. I'm Anita and I-." Anita was stuttering like a complete fool in front of this over grown ass hole. Why did he have to say it like that for? She felt her fingers curl into the palm of her hands as she heard him laughing at her. She felt the need to address his rudeness but instead the pain of her stomach increased more with each intake of air that passed her pink tinted lips.

 Her lower half seemed to notice that she wasn't paying attention as it now seemed it was inflamed in pain. She winced in pain as she placed her hand firmly on her stomach.Where was that guy? Yajirobe? Wasn't he suppose to be here like 5 minutes ago anyways? It be would be nice if he could give her the supplements Bulma had oh so suggested she tried. 

"A-Anita? Wait you're the women my younger brother has been babbling like an idiot about! The one that takes blood with those piercing needles!" Raditz sounded like a child confronting a monster that lived underneath his bed. What had Goku exactly told this man? 

She could only imagine nothing positive if this how he was reacting to her. She wasn't going to lie if she wasn't in such pain she would out right laugh at his reaction. Who would have thought that the two brothers shared something in common at least. The fear of needles. "Its not like I liked the idea of taking blood from your brother. I had to under scientific studies." Anita told him. Maybe she could circle away from the other subject at hand for the time being.

 "Scientific studies? What do you mean women?" Raditz asked his voice rearing away from the fear he once had. Anita looked over to him then back towards the floor. "I-I was ordered by Vegeta-" "Prince Vegeta." Corrected Raditz rather rudely. Anita ignored the correction made by Raditz and continued. 

"I had to take blood from your brother because Prince Vegeta had w-wanted research done on a certain t-theory. " Anita began pausing as she took a deep intake of air she looked over to the saiyan man and noticed he had grown silent. 

His face was set in a firm frown but his dark gaze. His dark gaze although they were sharp and very cold were focused on her in a different way then how he first presented himself. It was like looking into the night sky after a storm. She couldn't help but note as well that his height dwarfed both Vegeta's and Goku's. And lets not forget his massive muscles that were thicker then an average man. But he wasn't an average man he was an alien from outer space so to speak. 

"Get on with it what did you find out about your theory?" He barked making Anita snap out of her hazy gaze. Had she seriously been examining him? She averted gaze to the floor before continuing feeling stupid with every second and hoping she wouldn't catch herself starring again. Where was Bulma? Hadn't they realized that the "caveman" had slipped through Vegeta's and Goku's fingers. Or unless....

"The theory that was presented had pointed out some more question for example  depending on the father the child will come out useless as he was? Or in fact would the child harbor its own strength because of one thing. Emotion Levels." Anita explained it as if she were reading it from the papers she had left at Bulma's office. This project had her always on her heels when she was with the full blooded saiyans to the half saiyans.  

 "Incredible.. A mere human women found all that out?"Had he seriously been talking to himself or was he trying to make fun of her? That comment  awoke Anita from her own thoughts. She turned her green eyed gaze back to the saiyan man with a slight glare.

 "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked in defense. The male with the fury dark gaze gave her a raised brow and a slight confused look. His thin lips moved before Anita could tell him anything else. "Are you not a human woman?" he asked so bluntly. She would have fell to the side if her stomach wasn't in such pain. He was really like his brother wasn't he? 

Was the blood line of Goku's literally this dense?"Y-You just said because I'm  a mere women! What the hell does my gender have to do-ugh" Anita froze as she felt the pain start to travel all over her body in a second. She wrapped her arms across her mid section quickly as she bent forward from the chair. "C-Call Bulma." Anita whimpered.

"I've never seen a pregnant women in so much pain? What are you growing a beast?"Raditz exclaimed. "Oh you have no idea!" Anita thought. "G-Get her quickly!" She pleaded to the saiyan man. "Fine you little women I'll go seeking Prince Vegeta's screeching women." She heard shuffling and a door sliding open and closing quickly. Where in the hell had Bulma gone? She knew she had asked herself this question far too many times. The last time she had seen Dr.Briefs was just 30 mins ago and the Dr. had claimed she went looking for her husband. So where in hell was everyone?

"Wait." Anita whispered out loud as the wheels in her mind started to move. If Anita remembered correctly Bulma had point blank told her to tell Raditz about this accident that she had caused. Anita slowly sat up straight feeling the pain stretch to her every muscle. She peeked over  to the side towards the right of her to the wall. The wall that was all made of glass which was most likely made of  tough material it show cased the other training room. 

The room that was on the other side of the glass seemed to be made out of the same material as the room she was in now. She looked around the training room trying to see where Raditz had gone to. There were weights laid about the training room which did make Anita why those weights were there for? The saiyans could pick up half a building and not break a sweat. Her green gaze followed the trail of displaced weights before settling on a group.   Then at the far corner of the room she could see her boss Bulma's striking blue hair among the raven haired men. The blue haired women had a slight grimace as her striking blue eyes focused on Raditz. What were they talking about as she was in pain over here!

"The bean daddy is here!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy this chapter more to come!


End file.
